sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Zan
Y''ou Vinya make me feel...um...strange. I, uh, I can't concentrate when you're around. I've felt this way before, but never so...it wasn't so...um... You're different. When you're around, I'm breathing faster I'm... or-or- I-I-...N-Nevermind...'' Zan is a male wolf, the mate of Vinya, a resident of Danhalf Forest, and later a member of the Snowpaw. He is a Lothario for most of Chapter 4. HISTORY Zan was abondoned by his parents and raised by his whole pack. His Epicurean philosophy can be attributed entirely to his lack of parents. Rebelliousness prompted Zan to break away at a young age and join (or possibly form) a small pack of young male wolves like him. During this period, Zan lived as a shameless seducer of she-wolves. ROLE "And your quaint honor turn to dust, and into ashes all my lust" ''- To his Coy Mistress''by Andrew Marvell Near the beginning of Chapter 4, Zan and his pack wander into Danhalf Forest, and the first wolf they meet is Vinya. Attracted, Zan charms Vinya into meeting him that night. They do meet, and begin to tell each other about themselves (Zan less, Vinya more.) but disturb the local trigger happy farmer and end up fleeing for their lives. Of course, this only makes them closer. They keep seeing each other for several weeks, and Vinya quickly becomes infatuated with Zan. After about a month, Vinya has a heated argument with her father (about Zan) and runs off in tears. An distraught Vinya does not want to face her father, and asks Zan if she can stay in his den for the night. This is a better chance than Zan could have asked for, but he shocks the world and doesn't go near Vinya all night. Disheveled, Zan goes to Sol for help, and learns that he has fallen in love with Vinya. Unlike all his other she-wolves, Vinya's purity (combined with her naiveity bordering on stupidity) elicits a protective response from Zan like they never could. Zan sees this as a disaster, since it prevents him from using and leaving Vinya as was the plan. Throughout the Chapter, Zan must struggle between his love for Vinya and his lust for her. When one of his friends sees that Zan is doing nothing and tries to seduce Vinya himself, Zan angrily fights him off. During the incident in which a barrel of medicinal drugs fall into Danhalf's only stream, Zan gives Vinya a vivid acount of his dirty life, but neither of them remember it the next day. Eventually, Vinya does discover the truth about Zan, and after some other developments, she rejects him completely. Zan's devastation and self loathing are what lead him to part ways with his "friends" and reform his life. After Zan saves Vinya from Timberath and proves he has changed, Vinya forgives him and by Chapter 5, the two are mates. Zan claims he still finds Vinya beautiful after she has been horribly scarred and mangled by TImberath. PERSONALITY Gentlemen. I'm sure we can sort this out amicably. Look at it this way; if you could do what I could do, then you would do it too. But you can't. I can, and I have, and I'll do it again! So, you should be happy for me, just a little tiny bit, don't you think? - Giacomo Casanova Zan usually puts forward a false face when with a prospective female. He is timid, chivalrous, and polite. Often he will stutter and act nervous. When he wants his female to do or say something, he will lead them into thinking it herself and then lets her believe it was her idea. However, when alone with his friends or with someone he doesn't care about, Zan exhibits his real personality. He is cheerful and easygoing, and lets nothing bother him, especially if it is his fault. Despite his smiles, Zan has a cruel strain. It is often his pleasure to attack and harass people who have wronged him. For instanace, he preys on the Danhalf's farmer's sheep just to get back at him. After Zan reforms himself at the end of Chapter 4, he uses his real personality at all times and ceases to be cruel.